five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
TubbyLand Return
TL R= TubbyLand Return is a new installment in the Five Nights at Tubbyland series. Not much is known about it, other than the layout of the game's setting, a few rooms' appearances, and the appearance of four of the characters. On January 2nd, 2018, Clicky, the creator, discovered that all of the files related to the game's development had vanished, save for character models and some environment models. This led to the cancellation of the game, and development will not be continued. The GameJolt page can be found here: http://gamejolt.com/games/tubbyland-return/205338 Summary Taking place shortly after the events of the first game you're left in a surreal place filled with oddly familiar characters. Though... something is.. different.. The game takes place shortly after Five Nights at Tubbyland, and before the events of Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. You play as Parker Anderson from Five Nights at Tubbyland again. The gameplay takes place in a dream. Gameplay The player would be able to turn freely and fully in the office, being able to spin around completely in one direction and return to a specific angle in the office without having to turn back in the other direction. The player would also have access to a flashlight that could be turned on and off, as well as a monitor to view the building through the cameras. As confirmed through a message with the creator, each of the four enemies would have varying mechanics. Po would wander around the building from camera to camera before entering the office, where she would then stand in a random position in the office. Looking at her for too long would result in death, so the player would need to avoid doing so to fend her off. Turning off the flashlight, however, would completely eliminate her threat, at the cost of vision in the office and the cameras. Laa-Laa would attempt to approach the player through the door in the office, presumably following a linear path. The player would need to use a "lure" mechanic in the cameras to fend her off. Dipsy would approach the ventilation shaft in the office, and once he appeared there, the player would need to hold it closed until he leaves. When being spotted in the cameras, he will immediately hide from sight and will not be visible again until he moves. This requires the player to remember where he is to watch him. Tinky Winky would not be able to be seen in the cameras, only detectable by a low pitched crying sound when viewing his location. Like Dipsy, he would approach the vent and would need to be blocked out by holding the vent closed until he leaves. Noo-Noo and PTLD-93 were planned to be enemies, but never received a role. Pre-Alpha On October 13, 2018, Clicky was able to recover a pre-alpha version of the game. This version is very incomplete, and only features office movement, cameras, and the movement of two characters, and lacks kill screens and progression. A download link can be found here: https://www.mediafire.com/file/dvdv5qqcsdtlcx4/TLR_Pre-Alpha.exe Trivia * The currently revealed characters appear to be distorted versions of the FNaTL characters, as well as a new version of Noo-Noo and PTLD-93, confirmed by the creator. ** Additionally, each character has unique features. The Po character has a wide distorted smile, the Dipsy character has separate limb sections, the Tinky Winky character has an actual broken television on his chest as well as a speaker and a jaw similar to the FNaTL Tinky Winky, and the Laa-Laa character has mitten hands and feet with toes. Noo-Noo and PTLD-93 also have radically different features, with the former being suspended from the ceiling via wires that come out from his body, and the latter having a human skeleton with human-like features such as human-like eyes. * The Tinky Winky from this game can be found in the "Time for Tubby Bye-Bye!" image from Clicky's DeviantArt. He was not originally here when the image was first posted, along with the new text at the top, "SEE YOU LATER". ** The textless version of this image had also been updated, with all the characters having black eyes, the image being generally darker, and the first game characters absent. * The creator had many issues with the characters' AI, and has said to have remade each character's AI once, and Tinky Winky's AI at least four times. * A minigame would be unlocked through utilizing a ridiculously long string of numbers somehow, which is "1777777977873113774". This code was taken from a thread of a fan-made adventure based on FNaTL. * The creator has stated that she is not proud of the game as it is, and will not finish developing the game, even if all of the files were somehow recovered. ** In the minigame, the player played as Po in a platformer, with the ability to aim and shoot bullets. The player would have to avoid fire hazards and defeat a large Dipsy with large eyes, akin to the community joke "Donger Schlonger", who would shoot bullets at the player, in order to reach the exit door and win. As the Dipsy took damage, it would begin to shoot faster, until it shot at an extreme rate. One health pickup would be present, allowing the player to heal received damage. |-|Gallery= Tlr title.png|The title screen from the pre-alpha. Tlr title continue.png|The prompt for continuing that shows up in the pre-alpha. Tlr load anim.gif|The loading screen for the night in the pre-alpha. Tl r teaser 1.jpg|The first teaser, featuring the Laa-Laa character in the ventilation shaft near the player. Tl r screenshot a.png|A view of CAM A. Tl r screenshot b.png|A view of CAM B, obscured by static. Tl r screenshot c.png|A view of CAM B, with the new Po character in it. Tl r screenshot d.png|A view of the office. A hallway can be seen in front of the office. Tl r screenshot e.png|Another view of the office, with what appears to be a vent opening alongside a button, as well as what looks like a dumpster. Opening newspaper tlr.png|A frame from the opening animation of the game. Tlr po twitter banner.jpg|A former banner of Clicky's, featuring Po from this game. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution changed.png|All of the tubbybots saying bye, from Clicky's DeviantArt. Note that Tinky Winky from this game is here. |-|Audio= Category:Games Category:TubbyLand Return